


Stretching the Limits

by NyanMandine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, I don't know how to tag this mess to be honest, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome, dub/con, power bottom luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanMandine/pseuds/NyanMandine
Summary: After losing to Cracker because he couldn't handle that many biscuits, Luffy finds himself in a cell at Whole Cake Castle, guarded by none other than Charlotte Cracker, the very man he lost to. Although he is not alone, because Vinsmoke Yonji, Sanji's brother, decided to check on the new prisonner.And, why not ? Have some little bit of fun with him.Oh, how the tables turned though.
Relationships: Charlotte Cracker/Monkey D. Luffy, Charlotte Cracker/Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Yonji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Yonji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Stretching the Limits

Luffy woke up with a hell of a headache, sitting up only to discover that his hands were firmly pinned above his head by what looked like... a nail ? He tugged on it, his arms extending slightly before snapping back in place. He tugged harder, only to get the same results. Sitting against the wall, pouting, he tried to assess the situation. He was fighting with that biscuit guy with his cool biscuit armor and then the guy morphed and started making an endless army of biscuit-soldiers. They were quite tasty… And way too many. That would explain why Luffy was here, he might have eaten too much and ended up passing out. But what choice did he have ?! He /had/ to eat all of them otherwise they would have gotten to Nami !

He jumped, his panicked eyes looking around him. Nami ! Was she okay ? Where was he anyway ? He tried tugging on his arms again, going as far as sticking his head through the... cell bars ? To see around him and assess his situation. Only then did he notice a tall man sitting in front of the cell he was in, long legs crossed and face split by a grin, his purple hair in a ridiculous hairstyle sticking in three directions. The biscuit-pattern on the man's pants made it click into Luffy's mind.

“Hey ! You're that biscuit guy ! Let me out ! Where's Nami !”

Biscuit-guy laughed loudly, and spread his arms dramatically, looking at Luffy straight into the eye.

“She got lucky, the Cat Burglar. I would have gotten to her if it wasn't for how fast she fled. You were my target anyway. Hello, Strawhat ! You made me quite pissed, you know that ? Eating my creations away like that... Tsk”

Luffy tugged harder on his arms, trying to dislodge them to hopefully punch the guy in the face, but to no avail. The retort on the tip of his tongue was cut short by a voice coming from the left of his cell.

“Ah Strawhat, I thought my sister and I told you to tread lightly ? Should have left you to die like I suggested”

There was the sound of footsteps and a green-haired man entered, face oddly familiar in the way it reminded Luffy of his cook, the very own man he came here for. Except it wasn't Sanji, but rather his knock-off brother, looking at the strawhat with a glint of amusement in his blue eyes.

“I wanted to see the new prisoner, try to see what my brother saw in him that could reduce him to a mere pirate. How did the fight go Cracker ? I heard he gave you some trouble ?”  
“This idiot ate through my Biscuit-Army and broke through my armor by sheer luck. He passed out from eating too much, hah !”

Biscuit-guy's arms were now leaning over his legs, and he swept a hungry gaze over Luffy's face.

“Makes you wonder if he's only hungry for food or for something else, right Yonji ?”

Sanji's brother smirked, doing a once over of the prisoner. “He's elastic right ? Pretty useful if you ask me”

Thing is, Luffy may be dumb at times, but he's not an idiot and he knows pretty well what they're talking about. It wouldn't be the first time someone made jokes about how far he could stretch, and if he goes by the glint in the two man's eyes, they're wondering if he can take them both. Luffy pouts, tugging harder on his arms, trying to get free but to no avail.

“Let me see Sanji ! I will kick your ass, and then I'll get to him ! Let me out !”

The green Sanji knock-off clicked his tongue, turning to Biscuit-dude with an annoyed face.

“Can't you make him shut up ?”  
“Hey ! Let me out !”  
“Mh, I can think of something to shut his mouth effectively.”

Cracker stood up, towering over Luffy and Yonji, before kneeling next to the cell. Nimble fingers started removing the layers of belts and colored pants enough to free a half-hard cock. The strawhat tried moving his head away, but he had effectively stuck it between the jail bars when trying to look around earlier. A large hand locked his jaw in place, forcing his mouth open so Cracker could slip his dick inside. Luffy made a muffled sound of protest, but it was covered by the other man's contented sigh, another hand tangling in the young captain's tousled hair to keep his head steady as he started slowly fucking into it.

“Yeah... That's definitely better than your annoying requests to let you go. Hey Yonji, wanna try ?”

Behind them, the green-haired man hadn't moved, instead tilting his head to one side and watching with some morbid curiosity in his eyes, a calm grin stretching his lips.

“Mh, why not. Keep the mouth though, I wanna see something”

He stepped closer, opening the cell with the key Cracker threw him, and Luffy felt the man going around him thanks to his haki. Yonji then proceeded to crudely grab a handful of the Strawhat's ass, squeezing and smirking darkly as his eyes met Cracker's.

“He's got a great ass for a pirate, bet he'll squeeze me nicely.”

Ignoring the indigned sound Luffy made despite the cock in his mouth, Yonji slipped his hand inside his red pants, warmth blooming whenever he touched the captain's skin. His fingers skimmed over to reach between Luffy's cheeks, prodding at him to test out his elasticity. With no shame, Yonji took his hand back out, got them wet with his own saliva, and, yanking down the offending red shorts, slipped a finger inside. There was no resistance, Luffy's hole accommodating the intrusion, and Sanji's brother groaned, nudging around, making the young captain moan around Cracker's cock.

While slipping a second digit in, Yonji looked up, and was met with the sight of Big Mom's son flushed red, gripping at obsidian hair in a near desperate tug, his hips snapping against Luffy's mouth. At the green-haired man's interrogative eyebrow, Cracker let out in a panting breath :

“Fuck he's good, sh-shit his tongue-”

With a scoff, Yonji didn't wait before adding a third finger, making Luffy's hips buck under his hand.

“He can't be that good, you just didn't get laid in a while, Cracker. I guess I will have to peg him down a notch myself then ?”

Pushing Luffy's arms out of his way while undoing his Germa belt and black pants, Yonji positioned himself right behind the Strawhat, pressing his erection against the cleft of the captain's ass. Spitting grossly to lube his cock up, he used his thumbs to test out how supple Luffy's hole was before finally sinking into the tight heat.

The soft flesh gave away with no problem, and the man groaned as warmth encased his length. He bottomed out, and just as he was about to thrust out, tight walls suddenly clamped down on his cock, making him choke out a moan and grip Luffy's hips firmly. It was tighter than anything Yonji had experienced before, and his eyebrows pinched together as he tried not to cum on the spot. Lifting heavy-lidded eyes to meet Cracker's he saw the man sporting the same blissed out face as before, and now Yonji knew what he meant by 'he's good'.

“H-holy f-fuck”

There was a wet sound before Luffy spoke, mirth in his voice while his hand kept on working the girthy length of Cracker's cock.

“Not bad guys ! You didn't come yet ! You two are going to be fun shishishi !”

Before the two men could ask what he meant by that, Luffy started moving, his hips rolling against Yonji's, his mouth and tongue working down Cracker's length. They both choked on a moan that made the young pirate smile as he twirled his tongue over warm flesh. He sucked harshly on the swollen tip of the man's cock and sure enough, Cracker came with a cry, his legs wobbly under him. Luffy licked his lips before laughing, his usual signature grin in place.

“Shishishi ! It tastes like biscuits ! Come on give me more !”

And just like that, despite Cracker's oversensitiveness, Luffy was back to twirling his elastic tongue over the warm length of the man's cock, all the while rocking back harder and harder onto Yonji's member. The green-haired man's nails dug deep in his skin during a particular well-placed thrust, and Luffy started nailing this exact same position, before his ass tightened and Yonji came too, the man muffling his moan with one of his hands.

They kept going like that for a while, the room filled with moans and groans, Luffy quipping eagerly sometimes, or asking them to do something particular and they would listen. Cracker's moans soon turned into whines, and Yonji's hand was bloody from how hard he was biting off his own sounds. Luffy suddenly seemed to perk up, and popped off Cracker's cock with a manic grin.

“I knew you guys would be fun ! I bet I can take you both at the same time !”

There was a pause, Yonji and Cracker meeting gazes with wide eyes. Nodding at each other, they released Luffy from their grip, cum sliding down his thighs as Yonji's cock slipped out. They helped him back in through the jail bars and untied his hands, his arms snapping back with a characteristic rubber sound. Soon he was cradled between two hard bodies, their warmth spreading over his skin as the two men hoisted him up, aligning themselves as best as they could with their size difference to slip both of their cocks inside him.

Luffy purred, encouraging them by running his hands through their hair and praising his “good boys” for doing a good work stretching him. A wave of purple locks flew down Cracker's shoulders, and Yonji's green hair was tousled, but they both couldn't care when Luffy's tight heat accommodated them with no opposition.

The pirate's head flew back with a moan, sinking down on the two girthy cocks splitting him open. His hands gripped handfuls of hair, and his body shook slightly in the two man's hold. Cracker and Yonji paused once they bottomed out, trying to let Luffy –and themselves– get used to the overall feeling of fullness, but the young pirate wasn't having it, and soon he looked down on them, pouting.

“Don't tell me you can't move anymore !” He punctuated his words with a wiggle of his ass “I know you can go on more !”

Cracker growled, his hands gripping at the spread thighs with more force as he started a slow but purposeful rhythm, sliding his cock in and out, enjoying the rubbing against Yonji's length and the warmth of Luffy's ass.

“Fuck Strawhat, you feel good.”  
“I hate to admit it, but he's- nngh fuck- he's right”

Yonji had to bite his bottom lip harsly to keep himself from making embarrassing noises, then decided biting in the crook of Luffy's neck was more of a win-win situation. He moaned as his teeth caught on the flesh, starting to pound into the pirate's ass in earnest, Cracker following suit. They were soon frantically fucking the strawhat, who had the biggest smile on his lips as content moans and sighs escaped him. His fingers were tangled in green and purple locks, tugging on them like a puppeteer manipulating dolls, and a particular pull had the two man throw their heads back, looking up at him as if he was worthy of being worshipping, their heavy-lidded eyes laced with lust.

It was enough for the young captain, who came in a breathy moan, his ass clenching down on the two cocks thrusting into him and semen spurting in thick ropes over his abs.

“Fuck !” “Shit !”

It seemed to be Cracker's and Yonji's undoing, and their fingers dug bruises in Luffy's legs and hips as they came deep inside him, their limbs shaking from the force of their orgasms. They eventually gave out, making the three of them fall on the dirty floor of the cell, not that they really cared. The two older men were panting heavily, obviously spent from their multiple climaxes.

Luffy seemed more relaxed now, giving them a big toothy grin, looking like a wreck but nonetheless asking :

“Be part of my crew !”

Cracker and Yonji looked at each other, stunned, unable to process how much their world had been rocked by the young energetic boy in between them. They smiled, their gazes still locked as they imagined how many more ways they could be used by this powerhouse of a pirate. It's with the same voice and enthusiasm that they both answer.

“Anything you want, Captain !”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, it's been a LONG time I didn't write any One Piece, I might be kind of rusty... Please tell me what you guys thought of this in the comments ! 
> 
> Huge thank you for Luca for requesting this, it was a very interesting challenge to write ! 
> 
> By the way, You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FangirlTaka) !


End file.
